When electrical plugs are installed into electrical outlets, a method for preventing inadvertent disconnection is often desired. Inadvertent disconnection can occur for a variety of reasons such as vibration, incidental contact, etc. This specification describes a concept for a locking electrical outlet utilizing a time-delayed locking mechanism, as well as a fail-safe mechanism to prevent outlet damage due to improper unlocking.